


Bump

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, booty dap, razaya week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intrigued by Hal and Kilowog's fist bump, Aya wants to perform a similar action with Razer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

As the pair arrived on the bridge of the Interceptor, Aya suddenly announced, “Razer, we should express joy for our successful reconnaisance”

The red lantern gave the AI an incredulous look as he slowly sat down, “I'm not following, Aya”.

She frowned slightly, “Hal Jordan and Kilowog perform a specific action to express success” she balled her hands into fists, “observe” and bumped them together.

Razer rolled his eyes as he recalled seeing the pair do that action, they even had the nerve to try and coerce him into joining in at one point, “you want us to pretend to punch each other?”

Aya shook her head, “on Earth this action is known colloquially as a 'fist-bump' and it is usually performed as a result of camaraderie and I believe that we have accumulated enough time to amount as a friendship”.

He slowly raised his fist, “so you want us to perform a fist-bump?”

She eased his hand down, “We need to have an expression unique from Hal Jordan and Kilowog and after some research on Terran body language, I have found one that is suitable and unique for us”, she pulled him up from his seat and smiled in some effort to ease the concern that was rapidly clouding his expression.

“I'm getting slightly worried about this idea of yours” he took a double take of the room to make sure that they were alone, repeating the action again as he noticed how close she was standing next to him.  
“There is no need to be worried at all”, she gently bumped her rear into his causing the red lantern to stiffen.

Blushing furiously, he asked “what did you just do?”

Saddened by the reaction, she inquired hesitantly, “do you not think this is unique enough?” Flustered by her remark, Razer retorted, “well it's certainly more unique than a fist bump!”

Pleased, she repeated the action again, “excellent now we have our own unique action to express success”.

He took a deep breath to compose himself, it all seemed impossible to express annoyance towards Aya- he had to remember that her inquisitiveness was purely innocent and genuine, unlike him who learnt to steer away from the unknown.

Wanting to grasp an understanding of this expression and to not feel alone in learning new customs, he asked the AI, “is this what friends on earth do?”

Aya looked out into space, “yes, it appears the action requires a depth of camaraderie for it to be performed”.

He stood close to her and joined in with her in staring out into space, “do you think that the time spent together here is enough to consider us friends?”

She looked up at the red lantern, “I believe so, do you?”

Copying what she was doing earlier, Razer gingerly bumped his rear into hers- smiling shyly as she leaned into him; however his smile soon disappeared at the realisation that they would have to do this in front of company and hastily added, “this is something I would prefer to do alone with you”.

She drew back from him slightly, “but what would we do if we are not alone?”

Razer raised his fist- they both smiled, whilst Aya raised hers and bumped their fists together.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Razaya week on Tumblr, this was a prompt fic based on the theme of 'First' and of a very cute Razaya pic I reblogged.


End file.
